


Voyagers

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Girls with Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, Not A Fix-It, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Unrequited Love, Weird Plot Shit, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He is unaging, and he can move through centuries with ease. Whilst time is now something he can afford to spend, Tom can only go through the same motions so much for some things hardly change — his impatience with experiments lacking in tangible results. Allowing her an encore of an encore is just a waste of energy.Except he wants to wipe that look off her face that greets his every arrival. And he supposes, it is the only immediate objective, seeing he cannot accomplish impossible feats altering the trajectory of her future, a future permanently displaced from the past reality when they belonged in each others' arms.It is a filthy, anthropoidal thought of his — he has no other fixations as of late, and this might be the boredom in his bones searching for mindless entertainment talking. For in his time, he had succeeded in every turn of the tale — with millennium's worth of knowledge and wisdom, despotism over all those who walk the earth, and his absolute mastery of death. Tom drank the spoils of success over and over until he forgot what failure tasted like. Until his thirst for affinity rose to the surface.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Voyagers

**Author's Note:**

> This was some shite I cooked up during my sick days. I had a beta, but he was not helpful at all. I wanted it to be sad and not depressing, for there is always hope at the end of the tunnel, and Tomione is endgame no matter what anyone else thinks.
> 
> Yes, I am a deluded daughter of a bitch.

Undergoing revision.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate your time.


End file.
